


TMNT Hunters

by Voltron12



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mark of Cain, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron12/pseuds/Voltron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-over TMNT, Supernatural, and Mortal Instruments. Created with the help of my mom. By the way the turtles are turtles this ain't no human/AU thing they are turtles and they will stay turtles. I own nothing Nick owns TMNT, Cassandra Clare owns TMI, and the CW owns Supernatural. Just a disclaimer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's POV Its Leo and Raph together and Mikey and Donnie together

Sam and I got to New York and it was completely empty. Sam said "It's completely empty." I nodded in response. Just then I saw movement and I drew my gun out of its holster and motioned to Sam to do the same. Then I saw these thing that looked like giant turtles and then one spoke. "Raph I told you to be careful" it said. "Leo" Raph I guess responded" there's no one here the Kraang took them all." Leo just sighed. Just then another one said" Leo humans humans. What do we do?" One of them stepped forward and said" I'm Leo this is Raph Donnie and Mikey. What are your names?" I said" I'm Dean this is Sam. It's nice to meet you. What are you four doing in the city it looks completely evacuated?" "Dean if you haven't noticed we're not human." "No I noticed." Dean said. Sam asked"What are you?" "Teenage mutant ninja turtles." Leo said. "I'm sorry what?" Sam asked. Leo said" We're ninjas." Raph said" We're mutants." "Technically we're turtles" replied Donnie. "Were also teenagers, but we can have adult conversations!" exclaimed Mikey. "I am so totally confused" Sam said. Dean said" You're not the only one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Supernatural belongs to writers and CW and TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon. 
> 
> Leo's pov

"So what brings you to New York." I asked. Dean just shrugged. I felt Raph nudge me. I looked at him. It's the Winchesters he mouthed at me. I nodded my understanding. I turned back to them when I noticed a Kranng ship coming. "We need to get back to the lair." I said. Donnie pointed at Sam and Dean I sighed then nodded. "You need to come with us" Donnie said. Dean just lost looked confused. Sam just then said" Dean ummm I think we should go with them." "Why?" He asked. Then we saw as this kid went flying through the air and pulled out a bow and hit the Kranng ship. "Alec what is wrong with you?" A voice asked. Alec just shrugged. "Jace." "Yeah." "Get over here now." "Fine!!!!" Just then a blond guy joined the guy with the bow.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's POV

"Jace." I glared at my parabatai. "What." "Get over here now." "Fine." *Always so dramatic I thought. My sister then came up to me. "What Izzy?" I asked. "Those mundanes and those things saw us." Clary asked" Do you think the mundanes have the sight?" "They might." Jace replied. Just then a very loud boom sounded the ship I hit with my arrow exploded. "I have got to thank Magnus for my new arrows." I said. One of the mutants looked really familiar. Then I recognized him. "Leo." I yelled and when he recognized me he yelled" ALEC!" We ran and hugged each other. "How have you been?" I asked him. He just shrugged. "You?" he asked. "Doing good I suppose. How are the two guys with you?" I asked him. "Oh Sam and Dean Winchester." Leo said pointing to each. "Ah so what are they?" "I honestly don't know." Just then Dean said "I think we got a problem." Two dark shadowhunters approached my family. I pulled back an arrow and let it fly. I killed both of them with one arrow. Dean seemed impressed. Sam was being weird. Raph just shrugged. Donnie seemed mildly impressed. Mikey started asking me millions of questions.


	4. Chapter 4

*Flashback*  
Alec's POV

Jace and I had been fighting a demon and we had been separated. I was hurt, in pain and no idea where I was. I saw these things that were giant turtles. They all had different color face masks. Blue, Purple, Red, and Orange. Blue and Red were arguing about where or not to help me. I honestly thought I was going to die when Purple said: "He's fading fast guys we need to help him."

**Author's Note:**

> So help me out here season 10 or season 11? Supernatural


End file.
